His Room
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: If a girl had to envision the room of a delinquent bad boy, Kevin easily fit the part without trying to do so.


**A/N: At last, the sequel to "Her Room". I finally managed to grab the pieces and notes I needed of 'Nor Iron Bars A Cage' to write this. And yeah, I went into every detail that I could find in the one scene I had to work with. So please enjoy. Gwen's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 in any way.**

* * *

**His Room**

Wow. If a girl had to envision the room of a delinquent bad boy, Kevin easily fit the part without trying to do so.

Weights littered the ground along with dirty t-shirts and old magazines that had been munched on by either bugs or rats. Whichever came first. I actually had the thought that it could've been both. But the weights kind of threw me for a loop. They were the small but seriously heavy kinds. I didn't think Kevin actually had to work out to get those bulging muscles that always showed through his dark shirts. I always just thought he was naturally muscular. Guess I was wrong.

Tires sat against the wall, fully inflated and prepared to be put on the car whenever he would've needed it. What I could've sworn was a bumper in the color of his car's paint job sat across the floor, almost like blocking the door. Other car parts were scattered across the room like snowflakes on the green grass after the first snowfall of the winter.

Something that really shocked me was how many books there were in there. He had a whole bookcase full of pages and pages of material. Some of it I figured had to be some things from his dad or at least his mom's books, but a lot of it looked newer instead of worn out the way all old books look.

Ben was paging through one and I saw a few pictures of cars in it and in another there were laser lances and Null Void projectors. So not all of them were normal books like the stuff I read. Of course, even I had the books that weren't normal. I had Charmcaster's spell books and such.

Another thing that really shocked me was the fact that he had so many papers on the floor. Papers. That had been written on. By Kevin. I knew his handwriting anywhere, but I couldn't decipher any of the words without having to totally open them up and maybe finding some useless things and wasting time where someone could be killed by the boy I had grown to love with all of my heart…

His bed was a rumpled mess. It looked like he had been there recently, but not recently enough to tip us off to where he was going or where he had been in the times we had lost his trail. It kind of shocked me that most of his room was blue. If I ever had to put a color to Kevin, it would easily be black. So I always had this little vision of his room being grey or black. Even green in some bizarre thoughts of mine. But blue. I hadn't anticipated blue for Kevin's room.

The chair at his desk was pulled out and set low. The computer had so many files on it that Ben and I didn't even bother to touch it. Most of the thing was encrypted anyways with passwords and codes and locks and firewalls that I could get past, but not without setting off the whole system and possibly crashing it by trying to hack the files.

It was pretty funny to see that he had a plant in his room. I didn't even think Kevin was capable of taking care of his car most of the time. But it was there. It was a living thing. In Kevin's room. Still alive. So he was capable of taking care of something. That was actually impressive for him being such a bad boy. But then again, he did live with his mother and she probably had access to his room. He didn't necessarily have to be the one taking care of the plant all the time.

I should've expected to find the dirty socks and such. He was Kevin, after all. He was a boy and I'd seen Ben's room enough to know what the difference between Kevin and Ben were. Kevin was organized in his own world, but it looked like a tornado had ripped through it to any normal person.

And a baseball. Kevin didn't strike me as a sporty type. Ben I could see. Julie, yeah, definitely. Kevin? Not exactly. A baseball? Maybe it was another one of those things that meant a lot to him that no one else would understand the way he did.

The marks scored into the desk struck me as something he would do normally or even now in his monster form if he wanted to. He was a vandal, just maybe not that bad in some cases.

I didn't pick up on the poster of the car for a while. But there was a big poster of a car on his wall. And I'm pretty sure there were blueprints sprawled across the floor under a dirty t-shirt or two. He really did love cars. Really.

A picture resided on a shelf just above eye-level. Maybe he wasn't the kind of guy I thought he was. He seemed to hide his personal side away as a person, but when it came right down to the heart of him, Kevin was really just being himself. Sure, he was dark, dangerous, threatening, scary, beyond irritating, but that was him; he was always being himself no matter what anyone else told him to do. His room was proof of that.

Kevin was different. His room was kind of his castle. The saying is that a man's home is his castle. Kevin's room was definitely Kevin-esque. It was easily his castle.

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy with how it came out. Gwen's room isn't her, but on the outside, she's great. Kevin's room is definitely him, but on the outside, he's a blank page most of the time. Just the comparing and contrasting of my favorite Ben 10 couple. Review it!**

**~Sky**


End file.
